In His Arms
by FigSk8ingAngel
Summary: First a protector and brother, then a best friend, and finally my true love.  In In His Arms our love would last forever.  "Three things will last forever faith, hope, and love and the greatest of these is love." 1 Cor 13:13 New Living Translation


**AN: So this technically could have gone in with the "Drabbles" post but I thought it needed it's own post because it's kind of special ;-) . This was my entry for the Drabble/O/S portion of the TwiFicPics weekly challenge. The weekly challenge is a little weekly competition to help banner makers improve their skills. Every week a topic is chosen and banners have to be made using specific images then they are voted on at the end of the week. This week(and hopefully continuing in future weeks) they added a writing portion to challenge writers to improve as well. Drabbles had to be less than 1,000 words(THAT was the hardest part for me...I tend to be wordy!) and be based on one of the banner entries for the week. The banner I chose is posted on my profile(I'm putting the link here too because you HAVE to check it out! It's beautiful! http:/i1098(dot)photobucket(dot)com/albums/g371/FigSkingAngel/Banners/BannerbyAngedelaube(dot)png  
><strong>

**Thank you so much to SirenSongX for Beta/Pre-reading and a HUGE Thank you to the Ange de'laube for allowing me to keep this banner and for inspiring me to finally write what has been floating around my head for so long! :-)**

In His Arms**  
><strong>

It was a beautiful Spring day on First Beach. The sun hit my face and I couldn't help but smile. It was finally here. After years of waiting, months of planning, weeks of preparation, days of events, and hours of lost sleep, today was _my _day.

As I watched each of my five bridesmaids leave the tent that had been set up for us to get ready in, my mind wandered to my many trips down the same makeshift isle that they were now approaching. Each held a different memory that helped lead me to today.

The first time I was only four. Emily and Sam asked me to be their flower girl. I was so nervous! Everyone was staring at me and the cameras where flashing all around. I wanted to run back to the tent and hide. Then I saw Quil waiting at the end of the isle with the rest of the groomsmen and all my fears disappeared. I forgot all about dropping petals; I just ran straight down the isle and jumped into his waiting arms. I curled into his shoulder to hide as a chorus of "Awww" could be heard from all around.

"It's ok Claire-bear. You're safe now." He whispered in my ear. I was always safe in his arms. He was the perfect protector and big brother.

By the time the next wedding came around I was eight and much more prepared to take on my role as flower girl. Much to Paul's disgust, Rachel bought me my very own tiara to wear. I felt like royalty as I walked down the isle. Later at the reception, Quil made my night complete.

"Excuse me sir. May I please steal the Princess for this dance?" Rachel's nephew gladly obliged. We had been forced to dance together, and we were both happy to see it come to an end.

I laughed as Quil lifted me into his arms and spun me around. He was my best friend.

Next was Jared and Kim. At twelve years old I was too old to be flower girl again but too young to be a bridesmaid. The solution was to put me right in the middle; junior bridesmaid. It was a change I was ready for. Other things were changing too. I had always known about the imprint, but now things were starting to connect. Add the fact that I was on the edge of my hormonal teenage years, and you got one massive crush.

That night I followed Quil everywhere and did anything to get his attention. Amazingly, he never lost patience with me.

The night went extra long and I ended up falling asleep at one of the tables. When I woke up, Quil had me cradled in his arms and was carrying me to my mom's car.

"Good night beautiful! Sleep well!" He leaned over and kissed my cheek as he gently put me down in the passenger seat.

In his mind, I was still his cute little sister. In my mind, that one kiss sparked a world of dreams of our future together.

Leah was the first to ask me to be her bridesmaid. Embry finally got the guts to pop the question and Leah surprised us all by saying yes.

I had grown up a lot in four years. I felt like Quil was finally starting to see me as the woman I was becoming and not the child that I used to be. But when it came time for the bridal party dance Quil walked right past me and instead choose Amy, who was the only other single bridesmaid. For the first time I felt jealousy over Quil. He was _my _imprint, not hers. Why didn't he choose me?

Later, Quil found me crying outside. "Claire? Honey, what's wrong?"

I tried to wipe away the tears so he couldn't see I was crying. He tried to wrap his arms around me but I shrugged away. I could see the concern in his eyes and I broke.

"I thought that the imprint meant you would always choose me, but you didn't! I just don't understand. I thought you loved me."

Quil sighed, "I knew this was bound to come up at some point, I just didn't think it would be so soon." He paused and smiled. "You're growing up faster than I excepted, Claire, but you're still only sixteen. It wouldn't be right for me to love you like that right now. In time things will change, but for now we need to wait. Does that make sense?"

I nodded. I didn't like the idea of waiting, but for him I would.

Quil pulled me into his arms and kissed the top of my head.

"I love you Claire-bear, always have and always will! Now, wipe those tears away, put on that smile I love, and let's get back to the party. Sounds like I owe you a dance."

Jake and Nessie's wedding was the last. Ness asked me to be her maid of honor.

Quil and I had officially started dating on my eighteenth birthday. At that point we had been a couple for a little over a year, but I already knew I wanted to make it forever.

After Nessie's impeccable aim with the bouquet and Jake just handing the garter to Quil, he dropped his own little hint that he too was thinking about our future.

"I guess we're next huh?" He laughed as he pulled me into his arms and kissed me sweetly.

Less than a month later, as we floated in the middle of a lake on a moonlit night, Quil popped the question.

Now six months later, here I stood ready to start my forever.

As the preacher pronounced us "Man and Wife," Quil lifted my veil and pulled me into his arms then passionately kissed me.

One thing would always had been and always would be true. In his arms, our love would last forever.

**A/N: Please make sure to check out the AWESOME banner if you haven't yet! You won't regret it! ;-)**


End file.
